fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 46: Eulenpost für Dirk
Zurück zu → Kapitel 45: Zweite Woche auf Schloss Bergklamm Eulenpost für Dirk Vorbereitungen Timmys Vorhaben, einen Brief an seinen Halbbruder Dirk mittels Arithmantik magisch zu verschlüsseln, so dass nur eine Person, die sowohl das korrekte Geburtsdatum Dirks (das er auswendig wusste) als auch den Vornamen "Dirk" aufzuweisen hatte, ihn lesen konnte, ohne ihn zuvor extra entschlüsseln zu müssen, erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach. - Wann immer ihm in der zweiten und dritten Woche auf Schloss Bergklamm der Unterricht und die Hausaufgaben, mit denen sie von den Lehrern in den verschiedenen Fächern förmlich überhäuft wurden, Zeit ließen, widmete er sich dem Projekt. - Selbst, wenn im Schloss längst Bettruhe war, und er sich - wie alle Schülerinnen und Schüler - gemäß der Hausordnung in seinem Zimmer aufzuhalten hatte, brütete er oft noch bis gegen Mitternacht über "Numerologie und Grammatika". Da die entsprechenden Tabellen in ihrem Lehrbuch der ersten Klasse nur in Auszügen enthalten waren, hatte er sich eine Voll-Ausgabe des weiterführenden Werkes aus der Schulbibliothek Schloss Bergklamms ausleihen müssen (was ihm spöttische Bemerkungen der Basler Hexen und Zweitklässlerinnen eintrug, was für ein "Streber" er doch sei). Das hier beschriebene, überaus nutzbringende Anwendungsgebiet für Arithmantik ist nicht durch offizielle Quellen zum "Harry Potter"-Universum (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, sondern in dieser Form reine Eigenerfindungen vom Autor dieser FanFiction. Der Artikel "Arithmantik" im "Harry Potter"-Wiki enthält einen - vermutlich - kanonischeren Erklärungsansatz zu diesem Fach in Hogwarts. Im Zaubertrank-Unterricht brauten sie derweil - unter anderem - eine Lösung, die gegen Furunkel helfen sollte, falsch zubereitet jedoch äußerst unschöne Dinge mit der Haut anstellte (wie sowohl der Junge mit dem mausbraunen Haar und dem schadhaften Zauberstab, der im Unterricht versehentlich seinen Kessel zum Schmelzen brachte, als auch dessen unmittelbare Sitznachbarn zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen mussten). - Zauberkunst war mittlerweile eines der erklärten Lieblingsfächer aller drei Buben aus Gelsenkirchen, nachdem mittlerweile sowohl Steve als auch Will ihre Furcht vor unwillkürlichen (und potentiell gefährlichen) Nebeneffekten ihrer Zauberstäbe überwunden hatten. In Verwandlung hatten die in Nadelkissen verwandelten Teetassen endlich doch noch die Konsistenz angenommen, die erforderlich war, damit man auch wirklich Nadeln hineinstecken konnte, auch, wenn die Oberfläche von Timmys Exemplar (abgesehen von einer grün und purpurn gestreiften Farbgebung) immer noch eher an Maulwurfsfell als an Satin erinnerte. - Ansonsten stand am dritten Samstag, den die drei an der "Höchst löblichen Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" auf Schloss Bergklamm verbrachten, das erste, reguläre Quidditch-Spiel der «Felsklamm Fledermäuse» an. Sowohl Steve und Will als auch Aidan hatten dafür in den vergangenen beiden Wochen verbissen trainiert (was zumindest bei Will, der zudem endlich wieder begonnen hatte, daneben auch Tuba zu üben, zum Teil auch ein wenig zu Lasten der Hausaufgaben gegangen war, mit denen er sich teilweise erheblich schwerer tat, als seine beiden Freunde). - Just an jenem Samstag war auch Timmys Brief an seinen Halbbruder Dirk endlich fertig und verschlüsselt. Er wollte Steve fragen, ob der ihm seine "Christl" als Posteule leihen könne, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, da direkt nach dem Frühstück beide Teams (und eine große Mehrheit der restlichen Schüler- wie auch Lehrerschaft Schloss Bergklamms) zur ersten Partie des schulinternen Quidditch-Pokalwettbewerbs des laufenden Schuljahres zum Quidditch-Feld strebten. Timmy ließ sich durchaus bereitwillig von der Menge mittreiben, und fand sich zwischen diversen Mitschülern aller Jahrgangsstufen auf den hohen, hölzernen Tribünen wieder. Quidditch: Fledermäuse vs. Habergeissen Die Gegner von Steves, Wills und Aidans Team waren die «Halainer Habergeissen», das Team, für das Corazon Loewentha als Sucherin spielte, und das ansonsten ausschließlich aus Dritt- und Viertklässlern (bzw. -klässlerinnen) sowie einem Fünftklässler als Hüter und Kapitän bestand. Das Emblem, das deren scharlachrote Quidditch-Umhänge zierte, war die Karikatur einer schwarzen zombifizierten Ziege, und Timmy hoffte im Interesse seiner beiden Freunde unwillkürlich, dass das gegnerische Team nicht auch wie blutrünstige Untote spielen würde... Die Rolle des Schiedsrichters übernahm der Besenflug-Lehrer, Prof. Horst Feistel, der als ehemaliger Quidditch-Profi wohl dafür qualifiziert schien. "Kapitäne! - Gebt Euch die Hände!" verlangte Feistel. Die beiden reichten sich die Hände. "Besteigt Eure Besen!" 14 Schüler - je sieben pro Team - bestiegen fliegende Besen, und schossen in die Höhe. Will und Steve hatten - seit sie zu den «Felsklamm Fledermäusen» gehörten - zum Glück leihweise bessere Besen erhalten, als die, mit denen die Erstklässler ihren Flugunterricht am ersten Freitag in der Schule absolviert hatten. Es zeigte sich sehr rasch, dass Steve, Will und Aidan es im Fliegen ohne Probleme mit den älteren Spielern des gegnerischen Teams aufnehmen konnten - für Corazon Loewentha galt dies allerdings ebenso! Steve wich einem hart geschlagenen Klatscher - der einer schwarzen, eisernen Kanonenkugel aus der Waffenkammer eines historischen Museums glich - knapp aus, riss einem gut zwei Köpfe größeren, gegnerischen Jäger den Quaffel aus dem Arm, umkurvte einen weiteren und warf ein Tor. Das Publikum auf den Tribünen jubelte (oder buhte). Offenbar hatten die «Habergeissen» eine größere Anhängerschaft unter den Schülern, als die «Fledermäuse» - und es waren, wie Timmy bei sich dachte, nicht gerade die sympathischsten ihrer Mitschüler, die sich unter dem Banner der schwarzen Zombieziege versammelten. - Will schlug den Klatscher gegen den Hüter der «Habergeissen» der beinahe vom Besen geschmettert wurde, so dass Antje, die Zweitklässlerin aus Ostfriesland, ein weiteres, ungefährdetes Tor für die «Fledermäuse» erzielen konnte. Dann streifte ein gegnerischer Klatscher ihren Teamkapitän, Emil Schmitt, an den Rippen und holte ihn beinahe vom Besenstiel - und in der Folge erzielten die gegnerische Mannschaft zwei Tore - und dann auch noch ein drittes. Corazon und Aidan jagten kreuz und quer über das Feld, verzweifelt bemüht, den Schnatz zu erspähen, dessen Fang für einhundertfünfzig Punkte gut war, und zugleich das Spiel beenden würde. Timmy konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass die magere Junghexe - deren Quidditch-Umhang der «Halainer Habergeissen» offenkundig das am wenigsten zerschlissenste Kleidungsstück war, das er bislang an ihr gesehen hatte - eine wenigstens ebenso gute Fliegerin war, wie der Junge mit dem schwarzen Kraushaar und der ebenholzfarbenen Haut. Die beiden Sucher schossen Kopf an Kopf über das Feld. Aidan war beinahe gezwungen, sich von seinem Besen fallen zu lassen, um einem in Kopfhöhe fliegenden Klatscher auszuweichen, während die «Halainer Habergeissen» ihr viertes Tor machten. Er riss den Besen in eine Steilkurve, die als perfekte Parabel bei einem Geometrielehrer im Mathe-Unterricht der Oberstufe einer Muggelschule Begeisterung ausgelöst hätte. Corazon Loewentha - die irrtümlich glaubte, Aidan hätte den Schnatz erspäht - schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu bremsen, und landete extrem unsanft auf dem Rasen. - Zum Glück war sie wenige Minuten später in der Lage, ihren Besen (der die Beinahe-Bruchlandung gleichfalls in flugtauglichem Zustand überstanden hatte) wieder zu besteigen, und erneut abzuheben. Da Feistel die Partie nicht unterbrochen hatte, hatte auch Aidan nicht aufgehört, nach dem Goldenen Schnatz Ausschau zu halten, und als Corazon gerade wieder nach oben schoss, entdeckte er ihn, oberhalb des linken der Torringe von Loewentas eigenem Team. - Er raste in direkter Linie quer über das Feld, und wich dabei haarscharf zwei gegnerischen Treibern und einem Jäger der «Habergeissen» aus. Als sich Aidans Rechte um den Schnatz schloss, und er sie gleich darauf triumphierend in die Luft reckte, knallte Corazon Loewentha - der es knapp missglückt war, ihren direkten Gegenspieler noch im letzten Moment zu überholen - beinahe ungebremst gegen den Torpfosten. Ihre Augen blickten anschließend mehr denn je in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Scheinbar, so überlegte Timmy, hatte sie sich bei ihrer Bruchlandung auf dem Rasen wohl doch ein wenig mehr getan, als es zu erst den Anschein gehabt hatte. - Immerhin schaffte sie es, halbwegs sicher auf den Boden zurückzukehren. Versand Der Jubel über den Sieg der «Felsklamm Fledermäuse», die ihr erstes Match der Saison mit 170 zu 40 gewonnen hatten, war ohrenbetäubend. Timmy ließ sich von der Stimmung mitreißen, auch, wenn der Verlauf des ersten Quidditch-Matches, das er je gesehen hatte, ihn ganz entschieden darin bestätigte, das Angebot, sich beim Auswahltraining der «Fledermäuse» auch mal im Fang eines Schnatzes zu versuchen, entschieden abzulehnen. - In der Folge dauerte es eine ganze Weile, ehe er im allgemeinen Trubel die Gelegenheit fand, Steve beiseite zu nehmen, und ihn zu fragen, ob dieser ihm seine Posteule "Christl" leihen würde. "Klar doch, warum nicht?" meinte der, mit vollem Mund, da die «Fledermäuse» noch dabei waren, ihren ersten Saisonsieg ausgibig zu feiern. "Ich hab nur noch nie 'n Brief mit meiner eigenen Eule verschickt, und weiß daher gar nicht so genau, wie das geht!" "Das ist ganz einfach!" erklärte Alexander, der das Gespräch am Rande der Feier mitbekommen hatte, die an einem der Tische in der großen Halle stattfand Da Schloss Bergklamm keine "Häuser" hat, auf die die Schüler verteilt werden, gibt es auch keine Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser, in denen auf Hogwarts die Siegesfeiern nach Quidditch-Matches stattfinden. - Deshalb hat der Autor dieser FanFiction die Feier des siegreichen Teams hier in die große Halle verlegt. - Die österreichische Zauberschule Schloss Bergklamm ist nicht durch offizielle Quellen zum "Harry Potter"-Universum (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, sondern reine Eigenerfindungen, und von der Eigenerfindung des Autors einer anderen Harry-Potter-FanFiction ("Austrians like Chocolate" von "Gryffindor Girl" auf FanFiction.de) inspiriert. , nachdem sowohl ihr Teamkapitän seine geprelleten, angeknacksten Rippen als auch Corazon Loewentha ihre leichte Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenrevier hatte behandeln lassen. - Magische Heilung war wirklich eine feine Sache - und ging vor allem häufig auch deutlich schneller, als alles, was die moderne Muggel-Medizin zu bewerkstelligen vermochte! Wenig später stieg Steves weiblicher Waldkauz "Christl", in den grau-blauen Himmel über dem Berg mit Schloss Bergklamm auf, und verschwand in nördlicher Richtung in den Wolken. Im Schnabel hatte er den an "Dirk Andergaster, Zelle 227, 2. Stock, Zellenblock Nordost, Jugendstrafanstalt "Rote Warte", Gelsenkirchen, Ruhrgebiet, Nordrhein-Westfahlen, Bundesrepublik Deutschland" adressierten Brief. Alexander hatte ob der Adresse zwar zuerst etwas irritiert geguckt, auf Timmys Erklärung, dass der Empfänger sein Halbbruder sei, der wegen eines sau-dämlichen Raubüberfalls vor zwei Jahren im Jugendknast der Muggel hockte, jedoch die Schultern gezuckt, und gemeint: "Man kann sich seine Verwandschaft nicht aussuchen...!" Und lachend ergänzt: "Glaub mir, alle mal besser das, als wenn Du mit notorischen Schwarzmagiern und Muggelhassern wie den Malfoys oder Rosiers verwandt wärst, oder - wie ich - einen der engsten Vertrauten des berüchtigten und verhassten Hexenbürgermeisters von Lemgo unter deinen direkten Vorfahren hättest...!" und sein Freund Antonio hatte die Worte zwischen zwei großen Bissen Sachertorte heftig nickend bestätigt. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass man seinem Großvater (wie auch einem Bruder seines Vaters) nachsagte, sie seien - ehe sie in den '70er Jahren Karlsruhe ihre erste Pizzeria eröffneten - in Süditalien Mitglieder einer gefürchteten Mariafamilie gewesen. Antonio hatte Timmy sogar zwei seiner letzten Schokofrösche überlassen, die dieser dem Brief als Geschenk an seinen missratenen älteren Halbbruder beigelegt hatte. "Auch, wenn ich befürchte, dass es sobald keinen Nachschub an Schokofröschen geben wird...!" Auf Nachfrage der Freunde hatte er erklärt, dass sich der Hersteller der Schokofrösche wohl geweigert hätte, "Jenen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" und einige von dessen führenden Todessern auf Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten abzubilden, und in der Folge unter Repressalien litt, die ihm eine Fortsetzung der Produktion - wenigstens in Großbritannien - vorläufig unmöglich machte. - Anschließend hatten sie rasch das Thema gewechselt, da keiner willens war, sich die Freude über den Sieg und die Feier von trüben Gedanken an die schrecklichen Verhältnisse verderben zu lassen, die in jüngster Zeit auf den britischen Inseln herrschten, und einem Großteil der dortigen magischen Gemeinschaft das Leben zur Hölle machten... Die vorübergehende Einstellung der Schokofrosch-Produktion in Großbritannien während der Herrschaft Lord Voldemorts 2097/98 und der Grund dafür ist nicht durch offizielle Quellen zum "Harry Potter"-Universum (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, sondern in dieser Form reine Eigenerfindungen vom Autor dieser FanFiction. Die Party zog sich über den gesamten Nachmittag und bis zum Abendessen hin. Dass Timmys Rabe "Blackbird", der über dem Tisch seine Kreise zog, abwechselnd lautstark "So ein Tag, so wunderschön wie heute..." und "We are the Champions..." zum Besten gab, fand - ausnahmsweise - die allgemeine Zustimmung und den Beifall der Anwesenden. Will, Steve und auch Timmy tranken zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Butterbier, das ihnen ganz hervorragend schmeckte, während der Spielverlauf ein ums andere Mal diskutiert und analysiert wurde. Insbesondere dem Sucher Aidan Ammand wurde dabei von Mitspielern und Anhängern der «Felsklamm Fledermäuse» unzählige Male zu seinem gelungenen - wenn auch nicht als solchen geplanten - "Wronski-Bluff" gratuliert. - Corazon, die soweit es ging vom Tisch der Sieger entfernt in der großen Halle mit verbiesterter Miene (wenn auch ungebrochenem Appetit) ihr Abendessen verzehrte, tat dagegegen zumindest Timmy fast schon ein Bisschen leid... Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 47: Eulenpost für Dirk, die zweite Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##